Can't Let You Go
by toria orton
Summary: Sequel to the Innocent One - It's a year later, and Randy and Victoria have gone their separate ways. They're both trying to move on, but neither one can. Will their own stubborness keep them apart? Or will they both cave in?


_1 year later..._

Things were finally getting better for me. Nothing would ever be the same again, but at least things were progressing. Of course, I still missed Randy. I would always love him, no matter what happened. But if he believed I cheated on him, then that's what he believed. There was nothing I could do about it. I really wanted to hunt down the person who lied to him, but oh well. It was over and done with, and I was finally moving on.

I'd been with Dave Bautista for about three months now. He was really nice, and really hot. He was no Randy, that's for sure, but I knew I would never find anyone like Randy.

Oh God, every time I tried to think about something my mind went back to Randy. So I guess I wasn't completely over him.

A knock on my door broke my train of thought. I skipped over to it, for some reason hoping it would be Randy. But...it wasn't. It was Dave. A wave of disappointment rushed over me. I WAS happy to see my boyfriend; I just really wanted to talk to Randy.

Dave was looking extra nice today. He had on a tight white T-shirt and jeans, and he had flowers in his hand. Something about him just looked sexy. "Hey, sexy" he smiled. "Hi, uh-", before I could finished my sentence he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me fiercely. I felt his hands going from my waist to my butt. His kissing suddenly got fiercer and more passionate. When I felt his hand going up my shirt, I pulled away quickly, "Whoa, whoa, Dave. Slow down." "Babe, come on. We've been together for like three months. Can't I get some?" he asked. "No," I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair. "Alright...are you ok?" he asked, "You seem a little...out there today." "Oh, um...yeah. I just have a lot on my mind," I replied. He stepped further into my house and looked down at me. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked and put his hands on my hips. "Everything," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing myself closer to his body. I leaned my head on his chest and took in his smell. He smelled so good. "What's bothering you?" he asked, rocking our bodies back and forth. "Randy," I said softly. He automatically pulled away from me and took my hands. "Toria...," he looked upset with me. "I know...I'm not supposed to be thinking about him," I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Babe...how many times did we have this conversation? He hurt you, why do you still want him?" he asked. I could hear he was annoyed by the sound of his voice. "You're right. I'm sorry," I apologized. He nodded and sighed.

An awkward silence took over the room for a minute or two. "So...how about we go out tonight?" I asked. I re-gripped his hands and looked up at him, biting my lip. "Where to?" he smiled. "The club, definitely," I smiled back. I got on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly. "Definitely," he moaned, kissing me back with twice the force I had kissed him with. "Great," I said, continuing to kiss him.

_Randy's P.O.V._

I lay sprawled out across Ted's couch. He was sitting on a chair making out with Britt, and I was really getting annoyed. He was supposed to be helping me find a new girl, but here he was, making out with his non-stop. "Hey, ass. I'm getting tired of you inviting me over here to watch you make out with your girlfriend, so I'm gonna go home. See ya tonight," I rolled my eyes as I got on my feet. "Sorry, man. Uh...so what time tonight again?" he asked me. The dumbass had lipstick all over his face. "9, and if you get there a minute later I WILL kill you," I sighed and left.

Cody was no help to me, but Ted...oh my God. He was so annoying. He was always with her. They were constantly making out. I was always being ignored. I couldn't take it anymore.

Maybe I would meet someone at the club tonight. Maybe...

_Later that night..._

I was sitting at the bar in the club with Cody, Ted, and Britt. They actually weren't making out. I could tell Ted felt bad about my outburst before. I was actually having a good time until I saw Victoria walk in with Dave.

My blood began to boil. I clenched my fist so hard that I thought the glass would actually break right in my hands. I grinded my teeth and let out a loud growl. "Whoa...Randy," Cody's eyes lit up. "Yeah...dude...what's wrong?" Ted asked. He looked to the club entrance and saw Dave and Victoria; then the questioning stopped. "Oh," Cody and Ted said in unison. "Randy, it's been a year. When are you gonna get over it? YOU ended the relationship, remember?" Britt asked. I really wanted to shut her up. "Yeah, cause she's a cheating bitch," I hissed. "Hey, ya know what...she's my BEST FRIEND, Randy. And I HIGHLY doubt she cheated on you. The only reason she's with Dave is because YOU don't believe the truth. You believed a complete and utter lie. And now, chances are, she's gonna get hurt by him," she said defensively. I rolled my eyes and looked at Ted, who was looking at Britt like she was a goddess.

I turned away from them again and looked back towards Dave and Tor. They were with a group of other people now. There were some other girls, and then there was Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and Triple H. My heart started racing when Tor started walking towards us.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God," was all that was running through my mind at that moment. She looked gorgeous. She had on a short silver strapless dress with silver high heels. Her hair was curled on the bottom. Her legs looked incredible, just like the rest of her body. She was beautiful. As much as I wanted to hate her, I couldn't. I guess I would always have a soft spot in my heart for her.

She walked over to Britt and started talking to her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She kept looking over at me, but we never made eye contact for more than two seconds. I felt like my stomach dropped when she walked away a few minutes later. I don't know why, but I wanted her to come over to me and talk to me.

Tonight was going to be the night that I got over her...for real.


End file.
